


Rhythm and Blues

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Biting, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Humour, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Written for this Kink Memecoming untouchedprompt:After nearly 1 thousand years together their bodies are so attuned to one another they can make each other come just with gentle touches, slow kissing, words and suggestions.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 38
Kudos: 546





	Rhythm and Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt [here](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1106.html?thread=77650#cmt77650). Inspired also by [Marwan's latest interview](https://youtu.be/MJZzZM37rWQ), where he needlessly speaks at length about the hard floor. As you do.
> 
> Title from Hozier.

"The floor is hard," Joe grins between a deep, sucking kiss to the side of Nicky's neck and a vicious little nip to the lobe of his left ear.

If Nicky were a different sort of person, he might quip that's not the only thing that's hard, but he cracks up at the very notion, starting a feedback loop between them ending in Nicky collapsed on the, in actuality, hard floor, right by Joe's side, the both of them faintly giggly and flushed, skin tingling pleasantly where their forearms are brushing together.

The reason they're on their hotel room floor is because, after staying up until the early hours recounting stories to Nile and a patiently bored Andy, finally reaching their room flipped a switched in Nicky's brain, the one that used to get them chased outside city walls half a dozen centuries ago for fornicating in back alleys and nearly got them stoned for sodomy that one time. It's, apparently, the same switch which flips whenever cheap neon hotel lights shine unflatteringly down from the ceiling to highlight the thin sheen of perspiration on Joe's skin from the humidity and leftover dayheat. Makes Nicky want to lick him all over each and every time.

He'd barely locked the door behind them when Nicky regarded him critically for several seconds—light sweat at his pits darkening the underarms of his T-shirt, hair sticking up in disarray at the back, one tennis shoe scuffed and half of the shoelace missing—and draped himself over his back, fingers encircling his waist to meet at the front to unbuckle and unzip him, swallowing past the sticky feeling at the back of his throat, mouth suddenly dry.

Joe turned in his arms to help with the clothes, but the two of them within touching distance meant kissing, which meant groping, which ended in Joe on his back in just his T-shirt and socks, Nicky crouching over him still in his trousers, valiantly fucking Joe's meaty thigh while Joe nibbled on his neck and tried divesting him of his remaining clothes by fondling his cock two-handedly through two layers of fabric.

"Why do I like you?" Nicky asks, head turning to him, sounding so painfully fond even to his own ears. Brittle with it.

He expects Joe to make a crack. Something silly and Joe-like. But instead he leans in until their foreheads touch, both emanating heat, a supernova meeting in the middle. "Let me," he whispers, vowels breathy. As if he ever needs to ask.

Instead of reaching for him, Nicky mutters, "Let's abandon the floor," and Joe smiles, a quirk of his lips Nicky can barely see from this angle, and replies, "It's growing on me."

Settling back to stare at the ceiling, Nicky exhales, preparing to hoist himself up, if only because he knows Joe will follow, laziness be damned, but Joe shifts and budges incrementally until he's out of Nicky's immediate sight.

Looking down the length of his body to where Joe is lying half on his side between Nicky's knees, nosing at his trouser cuff, their eyes catch. Nicky bought them both walk shorts to lounge around in during their downtime after the Merrick affair, the Mediterranean climate not best fit for jeans and combat gear. The cuffs are a little loose, and Joe takes advantage of this to poke at the leg until his face presses midway up Nicky's thigh. The skin there is especially sensitive, which Joe knows from experience. With a swift swivel of the head, he fastens his mouth to a patch of pale thigh and sinks his teeth in. Nicky's leg spasms and his cock leaks inside his underwear.

Joe's too far away for Nicky to grasp at his head. He settles for fully undressing himself, momentarily favouring nudity, seeing as he seems to be the only one. Joe moves away to allow him to kick his shorts and underwear off, but returns with a warm palm at his ankle, a steady weight there. He stubbornly doesn't take his own shirt off. Nicky misses his chest, generally staring at his pecs and specifically pressing his cock between them. But Joe doesn't seem much interested in fabric and whether any resides on his body, not when he knees his way between his splayed thighs to bite a path to his hip bones, palms pressing his legs flat to the floor. Nicky can't say he minds, not even the socks.

Once at his hips, he ignores where Nicky's cock is drooling onto his belly. Never mind his panting breaths. Never mind the sunburn-like flush down his chest. Never mind Nicky's fingers clutching at his temples to guide him where he needs him most. No, Joe is a stubborn man, goal-oriented, and currently focused on sucking bruises into his hip bones and lower belly, sinking his tongue into his belly button. Nicky's cock brushes the side of his face, and Joe turns to breathe on it faintly, but then returns to licking at the skin of his groin, over pubic hair and down down _down_ just shy of his balls.

"Your scent," Joe groans into the neat hair by the base of his cock. He lifts his head, their eyes catching. Joe's pupils are blown, and Nicky moans, toes curling into the floorboards. 

"What about it?" Nicky manages through gritted teeth. His cock twitches of its own accord, more pre-come dribbling down the shaft. Joe merely inhales and closes his eyes in bliss.

Then, shaking his head jerkily, Joe laughs, a strangled thing. He puts his fingers under the back of his left leg, which Nicky obligingly lifts until his foot presses flat to the floor, and the fingers slither upwards to rest in his crease, shy of his rim, which clenches and unclenches from the proximity.

"I could swallow you whole," Joe whispers, voice ragged, his free hand shoving his other leg onto his shoulder, opening him up more.

He moans, "Do it," hips rocking upwards.

He ends up fucking the edge of his groin against Joe's beard using the leg on his shoulder for leverage. Every few thrusts the side of his cock brushes against his cheek, and Nicky groans loudly enough their neighbours must surely hear them.

Although Nicky shoves himself every which way and waits for Joe to say more, he seems too busy groping at his thighs and teasing near enough his hole to drive him out of his mind without touching to speak again, so Nicky tells him, "You can do anything to me," which is true, whatever he wants Joe can have, anything at all, and Joe pauses and asks, "Anything?"

And Nicky's cock is purple by now, his muscles _ache_ with tension. " _Everything._ Anything you like," and means it. Imagines Joe sinking inside him. _Remembers_ Joe's fingers, slippery and thick and delicious-feeling, prodding at him, slipping in to drive him wild for _hours_.

With one final thrust of his hips, back arching off the floor, he spills up his own chest, body shaking from head to toe. His hands scramble at the floor, knuckles cramping. His calves tingle once he's done, as if he ran up a hill at full speed.

Slack-jawed, he gathers the disparate parts of his brain enough to open his eyes where they fell closed to glance down and beneath Joe where his cock is still hard.

"Need help with that?" he pants.

Joe looks wrecked. But his grin is the sort of cheeky which always gets Nicky into trouble.

Good thing Joe is the sort of trouble Nicky _loves_.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely hope you enjoyed this bit of silly filthiness. Comments and kudos greatly appreciated, of course. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
